1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a white smoke generating apparatus and to a method of using the same, wherein white smoke is generated by sending a gas and a supply of water to a spray nozzle placed inside an apparatus main body of a white smoke generating apparatus which is provided with a white smoke discharge opening, spraying the water to create a humid atmosphere within the apparatus, emitting a cryogenic liquefied gas inside the apparatus, and then discharging the white smoke generated thereby through the white smoke discharge opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known white smoke generating apparatuses for use in enhancing stage effects of various shows and events include the following. Namely, there is an apparatus in which a cryogenic liquefied gas, such as liquid nitrogen, liquid air, or liquid carbon dioxide, is emitted from a pipe or any type of nozzle which provides a widely diffusing spray. The water vapor in the air condenses as it comes in contact with the cold gas, generating white smoke. Further, an apparatus is also known wherein a cone having a plurality of holes is placed around the aforementioned pipe or nozzle to take in air, with the water vapor condensing as it comes in contact with the cold gas. Accordingly, with this apparatus, conditions can be adjusted to facilitate the generation of white smoke.
An explanation will now be made with reference to FIG. 4 of a conventional white smoke generating apparatus and method in which liquid nitrogen is employed as the cryogenic liquefied gas.
The white smoke generating apparatus 1 shown in FIG. 4 is composed primarily of a thermally insulated pressure vessel 3 which contains cryogenic liquid nitrogen 2 contained inside; a nozzle 4 for emitting the cryogenic liquid nitrogen 2; a cryogenic liquid nitrogen flow control valve 6 interposed along a pipeline 5 which communicates the thermally insulated pressure vessel 3 and the nozzle 4; and a cone 7 which has a plurality of holes 7a and is placed about the nozzle 4.
In order to generate white smoke 8 using the above-described apparatus 1, the cryogenic liquid nitrogen flow control value 6 is opened, supplying the cryogenic liquid nitrogen 2 to the nozzle 4 via the pipeline 5. The cryogenic liquid nitrogen 2 is then emitted outwardly from the cone 7. Air is pulled into the cone 7 via the plurality of holes 7a, with the water vapor in the air condensing as it comes in contact with the liquid nitrogen 2 to generate white smoke 8, which is then discharged into the air from the cone 7.
In order to stop generation of the white smoke, the cryogenic liquid nitrogen flow control value 6 is closed to terminate the supply of the cryogenic liquid nitrogen 2 to the nozzle 4.
However, the above-described white smoke generating apparatus and method whereby white smoke is generated by emitting the cryogenic liquid nitrogen 2 from the nozzle 4 to condense water vapor in the air is disadvantageous for the following reason. That is, air temperature and humidity conditions cause variations to occur in the density of the white smoke produced. Accordingly, performance effects will differ greatly depending on the season and weather conditions, making it difficult to obtain the desired effects.